New Prophecies
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: The reunited Fellowship embarks on a mission and meets races they thought were gone or only legends. Slight humor. [POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED]
1. Looking at Before and Now

**New Prophecies**

A/N:In my story I've kept the hobbits young (somewhere in their tweens). It's kind of like a spin-off from the movie since I'd rather have Merry, Pippin, Sam & Frodo as chilhood friends (or cousins) instead of having Sam as Frodo's servant or stuff like that. 

**1. Looking At Before And Now**

It had been more than a year now. More than a year since the fellowship had separated. Each of them were now living a rather calm and peaceful life as opposed to the adventure they had share. 

Frodo's thoughts lingered back on those days, as if it was so long ago. The young hobbit smiled fondly at those moments. Though his features were somehow childish, being he was a "tween" to his kind, his large and bright blue eyes were deep and seemed to reflect as much wisdom as someone who would had lived for at least around a 100 years. 

For the once ringbearer faced hardships and suffered more than a someone of his age should have. Come to think of it, he knew from the start that he was different from other hobbits. He was thinner than most and a bit taller. And his love to explore. He took it from his uncle Bilbo. Dear uncle Bilbo, he hadn't seen the old Baggins for quite a while now. 

'Who would have thought that the entire fate of Middle-Earth would depend on a simple hobbit because of a ring that his uncle gave him?' he mused. 

Then he thought about the others. 

Samwise Gamgee, his best friend, was still a shy lad. But through his loyalty to Frodo, he had somehow blossomed into a more than brave person. People looked at him in wonder for he was a lot smarter than they thought and become more outspoken. Hell, Sam had even managed to talk to Rosie Cotton without stuttering! 

Then there was his cousin Meriadoc. The Brandybuck boy still had all his wit but pulled less pranks than before. He seemed calmer and more thoughful. Still, his eyes shone with a bit of mischief and laughter. People were already expecting him as Master of Buckland. He was more robust and taller than any hobbits apart from Pippin. 

Merry and Pippin. What a pair they were. And still are. 

Pip. Still quite energetic... and clumsy. The youngest hobbit, despite his quite impressive height to his kind, still had his knack for getting himself into trouble. But others now looked upon the Thain with amusement instead of annoyance like they would have a year before. Peregrin Took was also one of a kind. Yes, the kind that can always bring a slight pain in your ass. 

The four hobbits had matured too quickly for their own age. They had seen more than they should have. But they had pulled it off and proved to be fearless fighters. With the help of the rest of the fellowship. 

Now almost two years since Strider had clamed back his rightful place on his throne of Gondor. Aragorn was a fair ruler. His wisdom was great and with his wife, the elven-princess Arwen who had given up her immortality for him, at his side, it was increased. The son of Arathorn and his love Evenstar were happy, for they were expecting a child. 

'I should visit them sometime.' 

Legolas Greenleaf had returned to Mirkwood after parting with Gimli somewhere along the way. The prince had seen more on his adventure with the fellowship than he had in the two-thousands something years he had lived. He was considered rather young among the elves and at is return, those of his kin were surprised to find someone with less innocense in his eyes and much more wisdom. 

Gimli the stout dwarf was now also nicknamed Elf-friend since he became really close to Legolas and proven his kindness to the elves. His beard was still his pride and still thought of Galadriel as the fairest creature he had ever seen. He still kept the three locks of hair she had given him in a pouch that he always wore around his waist, right next to his beloved ax. 

Gandalf. The white wizard was now head of his Council and the most powerful wizard there was. The old man was respected by all. He would walk around supporting himself on his stick and his back bent but those how knew him were not startled when he would speak soflty one moment and his voice would be booming the next. His eyes shone brightly under his hat. Frodo also missed his mentor deeply. 

And there was Boromir. From what the others told him, Frodo learned that the man was indeed a valliant soldier slayed while trying to save Pippin and Merry. Calling them "the little ones", he apparently had grew very fond of those two and had somehow freed himself from the ring's influence before letting out his last breath. They had mourned him deeply when Aragorn had learned them of his death. He wished- 

"Frodo! Frodo!" 

A sandy-haired boy scurried towards the tree where the young Baggins was sitting. 

"Sam? What it is? Is something wrong?" 

"You have to come quick! There was a beautiful white bird that flew directly to me while I was waterin' the flowers in your garden. It was transporting a message addressed to you Frodo! I think it was from Lord Elrond! It looks pretty urgent 'cause the bird seemed rather agitated." 

"Lord Elrond?" 

The hafling quickly climbed down the tree and ran back to his home with Sam on his heels. 

---------------------------- 

Like it? Took me about an hour to write. Plz review! Constructive criticism is welcome! 

_ViNguyen_

Feb.7, 2002   
Modified: March 4, 2002 


	2. The Message... And What About Food?

**New Prophecies**

A/N: Hello there! First of all, thank you for reading my story! Second of all, can u PLZ review if u haven't already?!?!?!?! ^_^ ' 

Yep, as I said before, I kept our favorites hobbits young! It's better for my story that way! I will give you their ages in one of the next chapters once all of the characters are 'out', k? 

Oh, n if there's any mistakes (whether it's a typing error or spelling -- english is my 3rd language after vietnamese and french but I speak them all fluently, since I was born n raised in Mtl... but even then...) 

Enough about my life, on with the story! 

**2. The Message... And What About Food?**

Frodo had yet to reach Bag End when a white dove flew to him and settled itself on his shoulder. There was a small scroll tightly tied to a rope around the bird's neck. The hobbit took it out carefully before rolling it out. 

_Make for Rivendell as soon as possible._

That was it. A simple sentence. Nothing else. Frodo kept staring at the piece of paper in confusion before turning at the sound of someone's panting. 

"What is it about?" 

"I do not know, dear Sam. It seems it was written in a hurry. Looks like I'll have to go back to Rivendell once again-" 

"Not without me!" 

"But Sam-" 

"You aren't going anywhere without me!" 

"But-" 

"We're coming to!" a almost high-pitched voice interrupted out of nowhere, making them jump and nearly scaring the hell out of the bird. 

"Pippin? Merry? But-" 

"We. Are. Coming!" 

"But-" 

"No "buts", the three of us are coming with you. Beside, you know we are the most thick-headed hobbits in the Shire." the second hobbit replied in a authoritative tone. 

"But-" 

"FRODO!" the three others nearly shouted back. 

"Alright alright!!! Sheesh, calm down... What are the two of you doing here anyway? Sneaking on us again?" 

"Uh..." It was now Merry's turn to stutter. 

"No time to talk! Uh... The letter told us to hurry, Merry and I will meet the two of you at the gate in an hour! Goodbye!" spluttered Pippin, before grabbing his accomplice by the collar and running away, all the while stumbling here and there. 

"Let go Pip, ya hurthin' me! Pippin, do you hear wh..." 

The voices grew fainter while Sam couldn't help but smile at their antics. He turned back to Frodo, noticing him rolling his eyes. 

"We should hurry Frodo." 

"You're right." 

The dove suddenly flew up from the dark-haired hobbit shoulder, in the direction of Bag End. 

The two friends hurried themselves to follow it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Where are they?" Frodo was starting to grow impatient. 

"You need to calm down Master Baggins, you know how they are after all. I'm sure they're trying to carry two bags full of food to here, that's what." chuckled his companion, all the while stroking his pony Bill. The bird was standing on the animal's head. 

"Three bags! Three bags!" replied a now shrilly voice. 

Frodo's eyes widened (if that's possible) at the sight of his cousins. 

The two were clad in normal hobbits' clothing, an elvin cape, a small shield and a sword attached to their belt that where both given to them by Aragorn and Eomer. The cape was from Elrond and the pin attached to it was from Galadriel. They were both wearing a large pack on their back containing the necessary for the trip. 

In fact, the two taller haflings were dressed alike to the two shorter ones. What was seemingly absurd was what they were carrying (or at least trying to carry) in their arms. 

"Three bags of food! What were you two thinking?! Sam and I only bought half a bag of food each! We'll be stopping at the Prancing Pony on the way, you fools!" 

"Don't look at me! It wasn't my idea! Look at the pig over there!" exclaimed Merry. 

"Whut?!" Pippin was right behind him, dragging two large bags, trying to look innocent. 

"Just put them on Bill. You don't mind, eh Bill?" sighed the sand-haired boy. 

The pony only neighed in response, causing the bird to flap its wings in surprise. 

------------------------ 

So? Any suggestions? Oh, n happy b-day to my cuzzy n "lil sis" Nina! She's 15! 

_ViNguyen_

March 4, 2002. 


	3. Wet!

**New Prophecies**

A/N: Hullo there!!! Wow, I can't believe u're still reading my story!!! He he… 

N/way, thank u 4 ur nice reviews (to those of you who did)… But I'd like to have more feedback so pleeeeaaaaseee……. review?

Pffff…. I'm so busy these days with homeworks n everything so I apologize for the delay. (*Everyone glares at her*)

Uh… on with the story!!!

**3. Wet!!!**

Mother Nature seemed rather helpful on their "trip", for the weather was warm and the sun would shine for long hours before setting at night. 

The Hobbits walked at a fast pace, pausing only briefly a few times each day and stopping each night to sleep while each took there turn to watch except for one where they stopped at the Prancing Pony.

*By the magic of story writing, we zoom directly to their arrival in Rivendell*

They had only arrived by the river, when they suddenly noticed that there was a small problem… Sam was still a bit afraid of any sources of water that were bigger than a bathtub.

After half an hour or so of trying to convincing him that the river was not very deep and that its flow was not strong, Pippin practically shoved the poor boy to the water. Sam paused before it, and with a nudge from Bill, carefully stepped in. 

His foot had barely made contact with the water that he suddenly jumped back and started whimpering. "It's so… so… so wet!"

The three others sat down, exasperated. Even the pony seemed impatient at his master.

"Oh come on Samwise! After all what we went through at Mordor, you're afraid of _that_?!"

"…"

"Frodo's right! Nothing's gonna come out and bite you!"

-twack-

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're the most aggravating hobbit I know Peregrin Took! You're just scaring the poor lad even more!"

"What do you mean-"

"Can you two please stop?!?!?!" hissed the tired Frodo. "I'm barely holding myself back from hitting you both with one of Sam's pan."

"Sorry."

It wasn't long after that they heard the sounds of horses coming towards them. 

"Hail Masters Hobbits!"

"Legolas! Gimli!" The small figures sprang to their feet and ran up to the elf and dwarf.

"It's been a long time." The blonde figure responded.

"Yes it has… it is good to see you two again." Frodo replied.

"As it is for us… have you been summoned by lord Elrond?" Gimli asked.

"Yes. This little bird here was our messenger."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go."

"Right."

"Before we cross the river, may I ask you little ones something?" inquired Legolas.

A look of confusion crossed the haflings' faces and they nod. 

"What is Samwise doing?" he pointed towards the fourth hobbit.

The sandy-haired boy, completely forgotten, was still standing by the river, staring at it and muttering under his breath.

"Uh… don't ask."

------------ 

I know, my humor is weird sometimes… But I'm the queen of Sarcasm! Lol!

Oh, and I suggest you guys to read _Distant Voices_ by _Arwen Elessar_. This author has gone where no one has… she has turned Frodo into a GIRL!!! (In her fic, Frodo has always been a girl. It's not a story where he _becomes_ a she.) The story is rather following the movie.

And read _Time Will Tell_ by _Jo_. Story about a girl of our time who ends up in Middle-Earth. It's a nice, "cozy" fic.

Ta ta for now! PLZ review, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
